


Bright as Blackness

by Pipolyte



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dragon Riders, Dragons, F/F
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipolyte/pseuds/Pipolyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lenalee est une belle princesse, et les belles princesses attirent les dragons. Heureusement, le sien n'a pas d'idée aussi barbare que celle de la manger. Alors la princesse s'habitue à l'ermitage et à sa grosse bestiole. Voler, c'est cool. Mais faut pas rire, elle n'aime pas les vaillants chevaliers, mâles et stupides. Comme si la caverne était une prison !</p><p>(Surtout qu'elle n'est pas la seule à s'enticher d'un dragon : elle et ses amis forment une bande de joyeux lurons.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright as Blackness

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! *murmure*
> 
> Voilà un UA conte de fées, dragons et princesses inclus, avec des grosses bébêtes qui s'ennuient et enlève des jeunes damoiselles pour s'occuper. Pas vraiment un conte de fées, ceci dit, puisque ça traite de thèmes assez rudes. Rendez-vous bientôt pour la suite !
> 
> WARNINGS: violence, tentative de viol
> 
> Je vous aime.

**.**

« Suis-je censée représenter votre prochain dîner, puissant dragon ? » Lenalee demande avec une intonation respectueuse et soumise, lissant sa robe.

Il faudrait être fou pour la penser effrayée, malgré le vol cataclysmique entre les griffes de son ravisseur. La jeune princesse se tient fière devant la bête, sans crainte réelle – qu'a-t-elle à craindre, de toute façon ? Les dragons dévorent les princesses, c'est de notoriété publique, et après ? La mort, va, elle s'est habituée à l'idée depuis longtemps.

Tant qu'elle n'était que petite fille, rares étaient ceux qui lui voulaient du mal, mais étant née femme dans un monde si cruel envers son sexe, elle a requis très jeune qu'on lui enseigne le maniement de la dague. Depuis la disparition de son tendre frère Komui, toutefois, depuis qu'on la reconnue comme héritière du royaume, les tentatives de meurtres se sont fait régulières. Alors, si elle doit mourir ici, ce n'est rien auquel elle ne s'attendait pas.

En entendant, si elle parvient à mettre le dragon dans sa poche, elle s'en tirera peut-être sans trop encombres. Les dragon, c'est su, sont orgueilleux, vains, et avides. Avec un peu de chance, jouer finement lui suffira à se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Mais le dragon retrousse sa lèvre supérieure, découvrant ses dents, et émet une suite de bruits étouffés qui lui font penser à la respiration sifflante de son frère de lait, Lavi, asthmatique. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment, observant la grande bestiole gigoter au sol, que Lena comprend qu'il rigole. Salement, le fils de catin.

« Non, tu n'as pas assez de chair pour être intéressante comme proie. » finit par lâcher la bête au milieu de ses gloussements (Lenalee se jure que s'il se rit d' _elle_ , il rira moins quand elle lui fichera une dague dans un endroit sensible).

« Puis-je demander quel est alors le but de ma présence ici, ô majestueux roi du ciel ? »

Le dragon tombe sur le dos et se roule contre les parois, dans une crise de rires bien plus violente et bruyante que précédemment – de par la fumée qui fuse hors de ses naseaux, Lena craint brièvement que la bestiole ne la crame involontairement rien qu'en se gaussant. Ce serait ennuyeux.

La terrible créature réussit pourtant à s'arrêter, au bout d'un temps. C'est agréable, il faut le dire, de ne pas la voir se ridiculiser alors que sa constitution la rend presque intéressante : plutôt petit, pour un dragon, celui-là est assez fin, de silhouette élancée, et semble plus rassembler plus de grâce que de force brute. Enfin, quand il ne se fend pas la poire contre les cailloux, en tout cas.

« Je t'ai enlevée parce que tu avais l'air rigolote, jolie chose. Je ne suis pas déçue, il faut le dire. »

« Hé ! » s'indigne aussitôt Lenalee, levant le poing vers la bête qui l'impressionne de moins en moins. « Je ne suis pas une chose, crâne de poix ! Je suis une damoiselle ! »

« Moi aussi, et mon crâne est remplit de cervelle juteuse, merci bien. Tu n'en es pas moins drôle. »

Lenalee lorgne le dragon en silence pendant quelques secondes, surprise. L'idée d'un dragon femelle la prend au dépourvu à dire vrai, elle n'avait jamais imaginé un autre dragon possible que les vénérables créatures rouges à la voix rauque et vieille, au parlé hautain et au feu prompte. L'idée d'un dragon-femme noir dont la crête porte des éclats violets et au rire hystérique facile la dépasse.

* * *

L'adrénaline course le sang dans ses veines Lenalee hurle et hurle à la mort, prise d'hystérie devant la perspective que, tout compte fait, ce jeune dragon pourrait bien avoir un goût plus prononcé pour la douleur humaine que pour sa viande. C'est un défilé infernal d'onomatopées, de mots-flèches et de venin qui sort de ses lèvres alors que sa seule arme reste la parole.

« Hé, calme-toi ! » lui ordonne la bête, dont la patience impressionnante commence de toute évidence à s'épuiser.

Elle frappe sèchement la patte venue l'appuyer pour lui éviter une chute après que sa colère l'ait faite trébucher.

« Je te ferai tuer, immondice. »

Le dragon adopte un léger sourire en coin avant de répondre, la regardant droit dans les yeux :

« J'aimerais bien voir ça, alors. »

C'est seulement à ce point qu'elle remarque les incroyable yeux jaunes du dragon. Jaunes, jaunes,

 _Jaunes_.

Lenalee en oublie toute animosité et panique.

* * *

Pour ce qui est de la capacité du dragon à cracher des flammes, cela dit, elle n'est pas déçue. Quel dommage, pense-t-elle lorsque la bestiole l'effleure de son souffle incandescent et ruine ses fringues, elle aurait été tellement désappointée par l'absence de cette capacité, ouh la la. Ç'aurait été terrible, tiens.

« Ça ne m'effraye pas de voir un lézard qui crame des trucs ! lui crie-t-elle dessus. C'est commun, le feu, aucune originalité ! »

Le dragon lui expire alors un vent gelé dans la figure, qui laisse son visage transi et ses mèches pailletées de perles de gel. Lena serre les dents et les poings avant de tourner les talons et de claquer la porte de la large alcôve qui lui sert de chambre. Quand elle regarde ses doigts, sa respiration heurtée, ses bras tremblent. Ce n'est pas le froid ce n'est pas la peur non plus.

Dernière elle, le dragon gratte la porte avec une griffe, l'encourageant à sortir de là, argumentant que ce n'était là qu'une plaisanterie. Elle peut au moins lui concéder qu'il fait preuve de bonne volonté – ou devrait-elle dire « elle » ? Il lui est difficile de le considérer autrement que comme « le dragon ». Tout de même, il l'a laissé lui tourner autour, méfiante, pendant la semaine qu'il lui fallut pour s'habituer à l'idée qu'il ne compte pas lui faire un sort, et lui offre le gîte et le couvert en échange d'un peu de compagnie.

Pas qu'elle l'apprécie non plus, faut pas abuser, hein. Mais il est gentil. Enfin elle en suppose ainsi, vu qu'elle manque un peu d'expérience dans ce qui est diplomatie et relations avec les dragons.

* * *

Il faut à la bestiole noire profond trois jours pour la convaincre de dîner avec lui. A sa grande surprise, la chose se passe plutôt bien. De fait, le dragon ne manque pas de conversation, et son humour cynique, vitriolé, lui convient très bien. C'est le genre d'humour qu'elle a attendu et voulu pratiquer depuis toujours... Et qui hélas n'était pas acceptable à son ancienne résidence, _aka_ le palais royal. Elle rit facilement à ses plaisanteries, ce qui l'encourage dans sa démarche de l'en réchauffer.

En deux semaines à peine s'installe une routine confortable entre eux, et elle se retrouve appuyée contre le corps massif ( _uniquement_ parce qu'il représente une source de chaleur non-négligeable et est indécemment confortable) alors qu'elle lit à voix haute un ouvrage tiré de l'impressionnante bibliothèque de son dragon. Lorsqu'elle a découvert les livres, elle a sentit distinctement que le sort en était jeté, elle avait officiellement adopté le lieu.

Or, le dragon ayant la lecture difficile de part sa condition, l'arrangement selon lequel Lenalee lit pour eux deux est parfait alors qu'ils dévorent une fiction, ils jouent aux échecs – autre loisir dont elle avait fait le deuil pour rien – et se gausse l'un de l'autre pour les maladresses dues au manque d'attention. Ils discutent, aussi, beaucoup. Plus que Lenalee ne pensait pouvoir soutenir alors qu'après tout, sa vie au palais n'avait rien de passionnant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais faire, à part le coup du feu et du froid ? »

C'est un grand sourire plein de dents qui lui répond.

« Plein de choses. D'ailleurs, peut-être que dans quelques années je te montrerai quelque chose et je te dirai que c'est tout, que tu as tout vu. »

Lenalee ne répond pas. L'idée que son dragon prévoit plusieurs années de leur association est étrangement satisfaisante : elle a conscience qu'elle ne devrait pas être ainsi non pas horrifiée mais approbatrice. Plusieurs années, voilà qui est plaisant à imaginer.

Encore des années avant de devoir renoncer à ces yeux jaunes, jaunes, jaunes.

* * *

« Je t'ai aussi enlevée parce que tu avais l'air malheureuse. » déclare abruptement son dragon, un jour.

Lenalee y réfléchit, le soir, recroquevillée sur le matelas que sa bestiole de compagnie a volé pour elle. Le bonheur lui manquait-il donc tant ? Elle ne se souvient pas du visage de ses parents, étant trop jeune lors de leur décès pour ça, a grandi avec Komui et les régents, de vagues parents éloignés ayant toujours tout tenté pour les écarter du pouvoir, son frère et elle, via mariages et assimilés.

Lorsque Komui a disparu dans la nature, elle a décidé que son enfance s'arrêtait là, qu'elle devait à présent être solide et constante, une force avec laquelle les régents auraient à régler jusqu'à sa majorité, lorsqu'elle aurait prit le pouvoir. Bien que ça n'ait jamais été ce qu'elle désirait faire, c'était évident qu'elle avait là une obligation, aussi s'y était-elle faite.

Lena n'a jamais pensé à être heureuse auparavant. Komui lui rendait l'existence douce, et depuis, il lui semble qu'elle s'est centrée sur l'idée de devenir diamant.

« Et aussi parce que je te trouvais incroyablement forte, avoue encore le reptile. Je t'ai observée un moment – je ne voulais avoir n'importe qui comme compagne. Tu es indépendante, et ta faiblesse te rend plus forte que qui que ce soit. Et ta colère – Lenalee, même si tu étais imperturbable, tu étais tout le temps énervée. Ta rage me faisait l'effet d'un feu de forêt qui ravageait tout. »

* * *

Lena coupe ses longues couettes le lendemain de sa première chevauchée : le vent les ramène sans cesse dans sa vue, ce qui est inacceptable.

Au bout de deux semaines, elle se coud un voile-visière bien plus pratique pour le vol. Son dragon lui rapporte tout ce dont elle a besoin pour sa tenue : tissus fins et plus épais, cuirs et métaux. La chemise, le voile et le pantalon (le premier qu'elle porte jamais, elle n'aurait pas osé, lorsqu'elle était encore au château) sont rapidement confectionnés, mais la veste en cuir et les bottes prennent plus de temps.

Son dragon ne lui enseigne pas seulement à voler, mais également, non moins intéressant, à se battre tant qu'elle le peut, considérant sa silhouette et sa force. Il finit par lui proposer de se concentrer sur le maniement d'une arme à longue portée et de ses pieds. Lenalee est pour le moins surprise, mais son dragon a parfaitement raison : la lance et ses jambes sont ce qui lui vont le mieux, malgré ses jeux de poignards. Lorsqu'elle lui demande combien de jours, à l'estimation, seront nécessaires pour qu'elle maîtrise ses nouvelles armes, il se gausse et répond juste que cela se mesure en mois, peut-être en années.

Il lui semble que chaque instant que son dragon la quitte est ennui ; elle l'accompagne tant qu'elle en est capable. La compagnie humaine lui manque, un peu, mais en toute honnêteté, elle ne renoncerait à son acquisition impromptue pour rien au monde.

La liberté vaut tous les royaumes qui soient.

* * *

Lenalee est en train de se coudre un manteau pour le prochain hiver lorsque le premier chevalier arrive. En toute honnêteté, elle est surprise qu'on la sache en vie, s'étonne qu'on ne l'ait pas simplement oubliée et laissée pour morte. De toute évidence, les régents tiennent, malgré l'embarras qu'elle représente, à ce que leur pouvoir soit légitime. L'homme est plutôt repoussant, avec une barbe de quelques jours et un manque évident d'hygiène subit pour au moins une semaine.

Lena repose calmement ses travaux d'aiguilles et demande d'une voix glaciale :

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire là, vous ? »

« Eh bien... Je suis venu pour vous sauver, princesse ! » rétorque l'impertinent.

Ladite princesse le gratifie d'une œillade noire et le moufle d'un timbre acide :

« Rien du tout. Allez-vous en. Il pourrait vous arriver du mal. »

Évidemment, elle finit par atterrir sur l'épaule de ce crétin, qui s'émeut de son inquiétude pour lui et l'embarque malgré ses protestations. Après quelques _Lâchez-moi, espèce d'idiot, je ne suis pas du tout prisonnière, abruti_ , Lenalee abandonne et tente la négociation, argumentant que les larges terres apparemment promises pour sa délivrance ne valent pas une mort douloureuse, que l'endroit est dangereux.

L'homme fanfaronne et commence à accélérer le pas, aussi Lena finit par devoir sortir une dague et l'en menacer. Le chevalier est bien entendu horrifié, l'admoneste de rester à sa place de femme, entend dire que s'il la mariait, elle saurait vite comment se comporter. La moutarde montée au nez depuis trop longtemps, Lena cède à son envie galopante de lui coller une droite et lui tranche la gorge.

Son dragon dépose le cadavre sur la grande place du castel des régents du royaume.

* * *

Il y en a un second, qui la découvre en train de lire, un troisième alors qu'elle fait l'inventaire des trésors, un quatrième la trouvant alors qu'elle dort, un cinquième qui l'attend au nid et s'évanouit du choc de la voir revenir montant son dragon. Un sixième la voit se faisant un autre voile, un septième débarque alors qu'elle cuisine. Celui-là, elle l'assomme seulement avec un plat, et le regrette bien plus tard lorsqu'il tente de l'assaillir, la prenant par surprise pendant son bain.

Le corps, comme les autres, est largué sur la place, ses parts intimes détachées du corps d'un coup de couteau expert.

* * *

Lenalee tente d'être miséricordieuse avec les pauvres hères qui se gourent, et de loin, en venant là pour la délivrer. Une erreur : elle le paie la première fois lorsque l'un de ses preux chevaliers entend la prendre à genoux sur le sol, qu'il lui faut le mutiler (ce qu'elle fait avec brutalité et grand plaisir), le paie à nouveau lorsque l'un des deux hommes qu'elle a laissé partir informe les régents que la princesse héritière est non seulement bel et bien en pleine santé, mais aussi hélas victime d'une puissante magie qui lui laisse croire qu'elle souhaite son propre emprisonnement.

Cette fois, c'est toute une expédition qui vient la chercher, le fils des régents à sa tête. Elle le gifle, le frappe, mais ne parvient pas à empêcher son enlèvement. Volontairement, elle s'ouvre la paume de la main, laissant dans leur sillage un parfum de sang qu'elle espère clair. L'envie la brûle de ficher sa lame dans son fléau de cousin, mais sait que ce n'est pas dans son intérêt, qu'elle risque d'être encore plus restreinte dans ses actions.

 _Retrouve-moi, retrouve-moi, retrouve-moi, retrouve-moi, retrouve-moi_ , prie-t-elle, or ordonne-t-elle?, tout le temps que le trajet prend.

Le ciel ne porte à aucun moment la marque de son dragon.

* * *

 

Les régents lui souhaitent la bienvenue avec des sourires d'hypocrites. Le régent déclare qu'elle aura toute habilité à prendre sa place d'héritière du trône dès qu'elle aura retrouvé ses esprits, la régente la prend dans ses bras et dit _Oh, mon pauvre enfant_ , se dit _navrée_ pour ses peine, décrète qu'elle restera enfermée jusqu'à ce que le sortilège ne s'évapore. Lenalee lui crache au visage.

Lavi lui rend visite, ses anciens amis aussi. Elle leur ment, à tous, prétend que _Quoi ? Non, enfin_ , elle n'appréciait pas _l'animal_ , mais que le manque de responsabilités conféré par le fait d'être retenue là-bas lui manque un peu. Elle aspirerait à une visite de la part du Prince Allen, du royaume voisin. Lui avait été enlevé par un dragon, lui aussi, à plusieurs reprises, un grand dragon noir et blanc qui continuait invariablement de l'enlever tous les trois mois jusqu'à ce que le prince ne revienne à pied, à son grand embarras devant les explications qu'on lui demandait. Lui sait probablement ce qu'il en est de vivre avec un dragon – encore qu'elle n'a pas de preuve que tous soient comme le sien.

Lena tente de s'évader plusieurs fois, profitant de chaque fois que sa surveillance est relâchée une fois par la porte, une fois en brisant une fenêtre et une fois en assommant une servante pour prendre sa place. Aucune tentative ne réussit, ne parvenant qu'à renforcer sa garde et à diminuer ses possibilités de fuite alors qu'elle persuade un peu plus ces crétins de cette ridicule histoire de sortilège.

 _Êtes-vous tous stupides ?_ veut hurler la princesse sans le pouvoir. Il lui semble que la rage la possède, brûle son être entier. Pourtant, même sa fureur finit par s'apaiser, et Lenalee finit, avec les mois, par se demander avec chagrin si son dragon n'a pas la possibilité ou l'intérêt de venir la chercher. Le grief asperge les cendres, puis la résignation apaise le charbon. Avec le temps, elle se sent partir en morceaux dans les zéphyrs.

Lenalee passe la nuit précédant son anniversaire de majorité à pleurer, et la nuit de son passage à l'âge adulte les yeux creux. En simple chemise de nuit fine, elle allume deux chandelles, les laisse rougir et cloquer les paumes de ses mains. Il lui semble que le feu scarificateur est celui du dragon qu'elle ne reverra pas, qu'elle ne reverra pas mais dont les marques, les brûlures, seront saillantes sur sa peau lors de sa cérémonie de passage à l'âge adulte. Avec sa peau, elle ressent son âme se consumer à nouveau de fureur, une colère froide et implacable qui danse dans ses yeux en rythme avec la bougie, ne s'éteignant pas avant l'aube rougeoyante.

Elle avait un royaume mais son dragon l'en a libérée, un dragon mais on le lui a arraché, un royaume qu'on lui refuse en raison de son prétendu ensorcellement. _Les hommes_ , mâche-t-elle avec sa haine, tous les soirs.

* * *

« Votre Altesse, veuillez rencontrer le Prince Road. » présente le régent, une lueur avide dans l'œil.

Le mépris coule comme de l'acide dans sa gorge face à cet homme qui ne souhaite rien de mieux que de la voir déclarée impropre à gouverner, mais Lena grimace un sourire et vient se laisser baiser la main par un jeune prince pas plus haut qu'elle, mince comme un crayon, les cheveux dans tous les sens d'un noir violetté qui lui fait le détester pour en avoir la possession – souvenir amer d'écailles polies. Le gamin pépie un compliment mielleux sur sa beauté incroyable, qu'elle récompense d'un sourire faux, aussi faux que chaque aspect qu'elle démontre d'elle ici. Glissant élégamment sur son côté, l'air de rien, la princesse esquisse quelques paroles aimables avant de frapper le prétendant dans la jonction de la mâchoire.

« Je ne suis pas à marier, crache-t-elle, la hauteur suintant de ses mots. Trouvez une autre oreille pour murmurer vos félonies, sir, où je trouverai un autre endroit à cogner – j'ai ouï dire que vos parties mâles sont particulièrement sensibles. »

On crie de toute part, le régent se retient de toute évidence d'intervenir physiquement en la giflant, la régente lui reproche à cors et à piaillements son attitude. Pourtant, le prince ne formule aucun reproche, malgré l'habituelle promptitude des hommes à la rabaisser – sûrement a-t-il du mouiller jusqu'à ses chausses devant sa petite démonstration, n'ose-t-il plus à présent s'adresser à elle par crainte de son ire.

Ce ne peut être cela, pourtant, pas quand ses derniers mots à son encontre sont de confiants _Vous êtes une délicieuse créature, dame_. Elle veut lui taillader sa gorge jolie, à lui aussi, veut son carmin sur ses fines menottes de femme.

Par défi, pour le dîner, elle s'habille de sa chère tenue de monte, cuirs et habits peu féminins. C'est de la nourriture, entre ses couverts, mais ses yeux voient dans l'assiette de la poussière, du sang, de la bile noire et grise qu'elle dévore avec appétit, avec rage, avec haine. Par chance, on la laisse tranquille dans sa solitude – elle abhorre la Cour, à présent.

Ce n'est que lorsque le prince, qu'elle avait fait tout son possible pour oublier, approche son siège à la fin du repas et lui propose une main pour l'accompagner marcher à l'air libre qu'elle _voit_. Les piques violet sombre, le grain de peau subtil, le nez retroussé, les grand yeux.

Les prunelles de son hôte sont jaune brillant.

« Oh, répond-t-elle, la voix étranglée dans sa gorge serrée par l'émotion. Je viendrai avec vous avec grand plaisir, gracieuse damoiselle. »

Son interlocuteur retrousse sa lèvre supérieure, découvrant une rangée d'ivoires aiguës, et éclate en rires étouffés, sifflants. Lenalee sent un large sourire s'épanouir sur son visage figé, et laisse échapper de sa gorge un rire hystérique, cathartique et victorieux. Lorsque le corps se presse contre elle, elle ressent l'évidence camouflée par les atours masculins : deux abricots contre sa poitrine, des hanches proéminentes.

Son dragon obsidienne aux yeux-soleils pose dans sa main une écaille iridescente.

_Je t'ai retrouvée._


End file.
